Raving
"Raving" is the eight episode of Season Two of Teen Wolf. It was written by Jeff Davis and directed by Russell Mulcahy. It is the twentieth episode of the series overall, and premiered on July 16, 2012. Synopsis Scott, with the help of his friends and Dr Deaton try to stop the kanima from claiming its next victim at an upcoming warehouse rave. While most of the Argent crew plan to intercept and kill the kanima, Mrs. Argent makes a plan of her own, but is surprised at the outcome. Recap Cast Starring *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin (credit only) *Colton Haynes as Jackson Whittemore Guest Starring *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Orny Adams as Coach Bobby Finstock *Michael Hogan as Gerard Argent *Seth Gilliam as Dr. Alan Deaton *Bianca Lawson as Marin Morrell *Daniel Sharman as Isaac Lahey *Stephen Lunsford as Matt Daehler *Eaddy Mays as Victoria Argent *Gage Golightly as Erica Reyes *Sinqua Walls as Vernon Boyd Co-Starring *Keahu Kahuanui as Danny Mahealani *Robert Pralgo as David Whittemore *Adam Fristoe as Adrian Harris *Adam Baaklini as EMT *Andrea Laing as Kara Simmons Uncredited *Robert Crayton as Hunter *David Elson as Kanima *Lauren Henneberg as Raver *Eddie Rattanasouk as Raver Trivia *Series creator and writer Jeff Davis acted as a stuns double for the injection scene because Colton Haynes who plays Jackson is extremely afraid of needles. *Lydia (Holland Roden) doesn't appear in this episode at all. Goofs *In the file on Adrian Harris' class, attendance is misspelled as attendence. *When Dr. Deaton holds up a circular 'puppet' charm, he is holding it between his thumb and index finger with the rest of his fingers splayed out. In the next shot, he is holding the charm with his thumb and index finger but the rest of his fingers are cupped together around the charm. His fingers continues to change between shots until he sets the charm down. Quotes :Sheriff: I'm not sharing confidential police work with a teenager! :Stiles: Is that it on the board behind you? :Sheriff: Don't look at that. ---- :Stiles: Jackson Sorry Coach. I haven't seen him since the last time I saw him. :Coach: And when was that? :Stiles: The last time I saw him... Was definitely the time I saw him last. ---- :Scott: Remember when I was pulled out of detention to go to the office? She was the one that talked to me. And she was asking me all these questions about us. Like really, really specific questions. And there were pencils being sharpened... :Allison: Pencils? :Scott: Just trust me - it was bad. ---- :Scott: What are you doing? :Victoria: Isn't it obvious? I'm killing you. ---- :Scott: Matt. Matt! How much are tickets? :Matt: Seventy-five. :Scott: Can I borrow some money? :Matt: Yeah. How much? :Scott: Seventy-five. ---- :Sheriff: into a hamburger Oh, what the hell is this? :Stiles: Veggie-Burger! :Sheriff: Stiles! I asked for a hamburger. :Stiles: Well, veggie is healthier. We're being healthy. :Sheriff: a box of raw vegetables Oh, hell! Why are you trying to ruin my life? :Stiles: I'm trying to extend your life! Could you just eat it please? ---- :Stiles: Just forget about it. Nobody got hurt. :Matt: I had a concussion! :Stiles: Well, no one got seriously hurt. :Matt: I was in the ER for six hours! ---- :Dr. Deaton: This part is for you, Stiles. Only you. :him a container of black powder :Stiles: Uh, that sounds like a lot of pressure. Can we maybe find a slightly less pressure - filled task for me? :Dr. Deaton: It's from the Mountain ash tree, which is believed by many cultures to protect against the supernatural. This office is lined with ashwood, making it difficult for someone like Scott to cause me any trouble. :Stiles: Okay, so then what? I just spread this around the whole building and then either Jackson or whoever's controlling him can't cross it? :Dr. Deaton: They'll be trapped. :Stiles: Doesn't sound too hard. :Dr. Deaton: Not all there is. Think of it like gunpowder. It's just powder until a spark ignites it. You need to be that spark, Stiles. :Stiles: You mean, like light myself on fire? I don't think I'm up for that. ---- :Chris: Derek, back off. :Derek: Back off? That's really all you've got? I've gonna be honest Chris, I really was expecting more from the big bad veteran werewolf hunter. :Chris: Okay, how about; didn't anyone ever tell you not to bring claws to a gun fight? :other hunters with Chris aim their guns at Derek and Boyd :Boyd: ...That one was good. ---- :Gerard: Careful gentleman, something wicked this way comes. ---- :Isaac: What, are you some kind of witch? :Dr. Deaton: No, I'm a veterinarian. ---- :Stiles: Scott? Pick up. Pick up now! Look, I got like 50 feet of ash left, and I'm out. OK? So you gotta get your wolf-ass down here and help me, because I don't know what to do and I'm just standing out here... And I'm all alone and I'm hearing gunfire and werewolves. And I'm standing here like a friggin' idiot, all by myself with a handful of magic fairy dust! ---- :Chris: to his daughter at the morgue You know the question I had after Gerard first told me about our family. Why us? He quoted me Winston Churchill: The price of greatness is responsibility. Personally, I think it's more about knowledge. What we know. The truth we know about the world. That makes us responsible... for a young couple, their new born daughter, anyone who doesn't have the power to defend themselves. Are you starting to get it? Soundtrack *Crave - Duologue *Toy Soldiers - Marianas Trench *Addicted (feat. Greg Laswell) - Morgan Page *That Home - Cinematic Orchestra *The Night Out (Madeon Remix) - Martin Solveig *Belter (Original Mix Edit) - Armin van Buuren & Orjan Nilsen *We Must Be Killers - Mikky Ekko *Build Up - Chris Lake Category:Season Two Episodes